Deux corps, une âme, un coeur
by Lareveuse15
Summary: Bella aime Edward. Edward aime Bella. Bella srt avec jacob... Mais si celui ci la trompait ?


**Deux corps, une âme, un coeur brisé...**

Elle marchait solitaire le long des rues. Croisant des gens sans les voir. Bousculant quelques au passage. Elle était détruite. 2 ans. 2 ans qu'ils sortent ensemble. Bella et Jacob, Jacob et Bella. Cella sonnait encore bien il y a quelque temps. Mais plus maintenant. Maintenant cella ne la ramenait qu'à la réalité. Alors qu'elle leva son visage vers le ciel, il se mit a pleuvoir et les nuages gris semblaient la narguer. Les gouttes d'eau coulaient le long de ses joues. Les larmes aussi. Elle l'avait rejeté. Elle avait cru en son couple.

Il y a une année un ami de Jacob était venu vivre à Forks. Jacob les avait présentés l'un à l'autre. Elle avait tout de suite été attiré par lui. Ses yeux verts profonds, son sourire charmant. Mais elle était avec Jacob. Il le savait aussi. Il s'était retenu mais un soir lorsqu'elle l'avait appelée pour qu'il l'aide à ramener un Jacob plus que bourré chez lui, il l'avait raccompagné chez elle et lui avait tout avoué. Il lui avait dis qu'il l'aimait. Elle à posée ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'étaient embrassé tendrement. Ils savaient chacun que leur temps était compté. Lorsque qu'il se détachèrent l'un de l'autre une larme coula sur la joue gauche de chacun. Juste une larme. Pour leur amour. Ils avaient décidé d'oublier ce baisé. D'oublié tout leurs sentiments pour que tout reste comme avant. Pour que rien ne change. Pour que Jacob ne sois pas triste. Il ne l'aurait pas été mais ça chacun l'ignorait. Ils avaient continués à faire semblant. Portant tous les jours le masque de petite amie et de meilleur ami. Jouant la comédie. Souffrant en silence. Essayant de renoncer à l'envie qu'éprouvait chacun pour l'autre. Essayant de ne pas succomber à la tentation. Cella n'aura servi qu'à les détruire intérieurement.

La pluie continuait de tomber. Mouillant le chemisier blanc de Bella, ainsi que son jeans slim. Les larmes n'arrêtèrent non plus de couler, étalent le mascara noir de la jeune fille. Elle attirait bien des regards mais s'en fichait. Il l'avait trompée. Lorsqu'elle repensa à la scène qu'elle avait vue en rendant visite à Jacob, Léa, jusque là sa meilleure amie, assise à califourchon sur Jacob et celui ci affalé dans sa chaise de bureau, elle refoula la sensation de nausée que lui procurait cette scène. Il l'avait vue par-dessus l'épaule de Léa. Il avait eu un regard désolé. Mais n'avait rien fait pour arrêter les caresses de Léa. Elle avait alors claqué la porte de chambre et était partie. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouvait dans ces rues, sans faire attention à son environnement. Seulement la douleur d'avoir été trahi. Deux ans de relations. Deux ans de mensonges, une année de pure torture au côté de lui. Et pourquoi? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils retenus? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas succombé à la tentation ? A l'envie? Pourquoi? Pour Jacob. Elle serra les poings. Si fort que du sang coula. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur du lycée désert un samedi soir. Les larmes s'accumulèrent mais les sanglots restèrent silencieux. Elle avait perdu toute notion de temps. Tout ce qu'elle sait c'est qu'à un moment une ombre la recouvrai. Elle releva la tête et tombas sur ses yeux verts si magnifique.

-Edward...

Sa voix était qu'un murmure rauque, mais il l'entendis. Il lui tendis la mais. Elle la prit et il l'aida à sa mettre debout.

-Bella...

Sa voix aussi n'était qu'un murmure. Il voyait la peine de sa bien aimée. Il remarqua le sang sur ses mains. Sans demander des explications il l'emmena chez elle. Elle ne protesta pas. Il était inquiet pour elle. Elle était tout pour lui. Il l'amena à la salle de bain après être arrivé chez elle. Il fis couler de l'eau chaude car Bella était frigorifiée. Il la soigna aussi bien qu'il pu. Elle se laissait faire. Au moment ou il allait la laisser pour qu'elle prenne sa douche elle le retins.

-Edward...

A nouveaux ce murmure rauque... rauque de désir... lorsqu'il croisa les yeux bruns de la jeune fille ses dernières barrières se brisèrent et c'est avec un mélange de fougue et de tendresse qu'il la plaqua contre le carrelage de la salle de bain. Elle gémit contre sa bouche, entoura ses haches de ses jambes. Le chemisier transparent de la jeune fille n'aida pas à calmer le jeune homme eu yeux noirs de désirs...

[...]

Sa main caressait le flanc droit de son amante calée contre lui. Torse contre dos. Ils n'avaient pas pensé aux conséquence. Ils s'étaient simplement aimés. Mais il y avait un problème Jacob... Alors qu'Edward était perdu dans ses songes son GSM sonna. « Quand on parle du loup... » pensa l'adonis.

-Allo Jacob?

-Edward, tu ne saurais pas ou est Bella?

-Non pourquoi?

-Il faut qu'elle vienne chercher ses affaires chez moi pour faire de la place à Léa.

-Hein?

-Bein oui tu sais, elle nous à surpris hier entrain de... tu voix quoi et depuis Léa s'impatiente à mettre ses trucs chez moi.

-A bein je sais pas ou est Bella... si tu veux je suis à deux rues de chez elle... je pourrais faire un saut.

-Ouai c'est ok. Ses affaires sont dans les deux cartons devant la porte. Les cartons quand elle aura tout repris j'aimerais les ravoir...

-Je tacherais de lui dire.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers la belle brune qui dormait à côté de lui. Il l'embrassa le long du cou et deux minutes plus tard elle se réveilla sous un petit gémissement et un sourire endormis.

-Salut...

-Salut...

Lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux d'Edward elle compris que quelque chose n'allait pas... il était en colère. Mais pas après elle d'après ce qu'il lui disait, il trouvait cella insultant la façon d'on Jacob l'avait traitée. Elle l'interrompis avec un baisé dans son monologue et lui dit tendrement:

-La seule chose que je regrette est d'avoir essayer de refouler les sentiments à ton égard... d'avoir essayer de les ignorer...

Il lui sourit et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent dans un ballet langoureux.

Il avait trouvé sa princesse. Il l'avait trouvé et n'avait pas pour intention de la laisser. Au cour de la journée il allèrent chercher les affaires de Bella chez Jacob. C'est main en main qu'ils les rangèrent chez Edward. Ils étaient là, au salon, enlacé l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé. Lui sa main dans le bas de son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Elle une main sur son torse, l'autre derrière sa nuque. Ils étaient bien. Ils étaient un « nous ».

Ils se sourirent. Chacun sachant que plus jamais ils ne pourraient se séparer de l'autre. Tant d'années gâchées. Tant de mots refoulés, et pourtant toujours le même sens...

-Je t'aime...

-Je t'aime...

**Deux corps, une âme, un cœur entier.**

**Et voilat encoer une petite histoire sortie tout juste de ma tête... Une minute d'inspiration, une bonne ambinace, voilat ce que ça donne chez moi. **

**Il y aura peut être encore d'autre chaitre pas sure. **

**Bizz à tous.**


End file.
